In Love With A Ghost
by darkshadow2255
Summary: 100 years after the tragic deaths of Jack Spicer, Kimiko, and Omi a girl named Serina and her friends go to the abandend Xiaolin Temple for a month on a dare. But what will happen to them when Serina invites Jack Spicer's ghost to try and scare them out?
1. Prolouge

Name: Serina Heart

Looks: black hair going down to her waist, ice blue eyes, perfect hourglass figure, slightly tan, has a cresent facing up twords her eye with a line going down under her eye

Clothing: black chocker with spikes, black tanktop ending above her tummy with fishnet going down to her pants, black hip hugger pants, black converse, black fingerless gloves

Age: 16

Personality: genius, strong, dark, nice, protective of friends, fighter, tomboy, brave

Likes: music, scaring her friends with ghost stories, inventing things, rain, Halloween

Dislikes: people that hurt her friends, bright colors

Prologue

It was a week before Halloween, my friends and I were in a forest outside the abandoned Xiaolin Temple.

"Hey you guys ever heard about the ghost that haunts the Xiaolin Temple?" I asked them.

"No what about it?" Damian asked.

"This story won't be too scary will it?" Riku asked me before I could answer Damian's question.

"Well Damian they say a ghost boy named Jack Spicer haunts the Xiaolin Temple. Riku I don't think it's that scary." I told them.

"Well lets hear it!" Yuu said hyper as ever.

"Well it started 100 years ago. The monks that trained there were careless and brought everything that happened to them upon themselves.."

~please read _Ghost Story _by _Red Lioness _at fan . Scroll down to where it says "Chase Young your going down!" Raimundo cried,… on the last chapter only go down to Jack Spicer laughed loud… I refuse to put any of her story in mine and take credit for it(besides the fact that it's against the law) because her story inspired me to write this one. There will be some reference to her story in this one. It's critical that you read _Ghost Story _since Serina is telling her friends this story. I hope you will enjoy reading her story as much as I did.~

"Wait what happened to clay?" Damian asked. "

He came out of his coma but was in a wheelchair for 4 years." I said looking an them.

"I thought you said it wasn't scary!" Riku said trying to sink into the tree he was leaning against.

"It's not in my opinion." I said looking amused.

"Hey Serina I dare you to stay the rest of this week in the Xiaolin Temple!" Yuu said.

"I have a better idea why don't we all go there for a month. Whoever is the last one there by the 24th of November gets paid $20.00 by everyone that left. But even if everyone else leaves before that the last person still has to stay until the 24th." I said looking at everyone.

"I'm in!" Yuu said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Same here." Damian said smirking.

"I-I don-don't know ab-abo-about this g-guys." Riku said looking scared as hell.

"Well I guess you don't have to go. You'll just be named the biggest chicken in the face of the earth." I said looking at him.

"Fine I'm in!" Riku said looking pissed.

"Alright we'll start Monday which is tomorrow so lets get prepared." I said walking off.


	2. Chapter 1 Invitation

I was currently waiting in the forest, that was just outside the Xiaolin Temple, for my friends. "Serina are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard the voice of Riku asked as he came into the clearing.

(Name: Riku Looks: peach colored skin, light brown hair, gray eyes, black thick rimmed glssess, three freakles on each cheak in the shape of a triangle, dark blue t-shirt with one black stripe on each sleave and one on the coller, tan cargo pants, white shoes Age: 15 Personality: nerdy, smart, timid, nice Likes: watching Serina invent things, being with friends, books, studing)

"Yea I am. The real reason I want to go there is so I'll have the motivation to build the portable time machine. That way I can go back in time and none of this will happen." I said looking at him.

"So you mean this won't ever happen.?" Riku asked.

"Yea. Didn't I just say that?" I asked somewhat irked.

"Well how will you prevent this from happening?" Riku asked looking at me confused.

"I'm going to go back in time making it so Jack Spicer wasn't killed in the incident at the Xiaolin Temple." I said looking at him like it's the logical answer.

"Oh. Well I guess it could work." Riku said sitting down next to a tree.

"Wow I'm surprised you showed up Riku!" the voice of Damian exclaimed as he came into view.

(Name: Damian Looks: tan skin, red hair, blue eyes, black long sleaved shirt, white hoodie with a skull on the front, dark blue jenes, black shoes Age: 16 Personality: nice, sarcastic, dark, protective of friends Likes: messing with Riku, soccer, basketball hanging out with friends)

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Riku shouted at him.

"You know I'm just messing with you Riku." Damian said putting an arm over Riku's shoulder.

"Why do you always do that?" Riku asked sighing.

"It's fun! Besides I can't resist flipping you out." Damian said laughing.

"That isn't a very good reason Damian." Yuu's voice said as he came out of the bushes behind Damian making him jump.

(Name: Yuu Looks: albino white, short blod hair thats chopy in the front, green eyes, teal t-shirt, black leather jacket zipped all the way up, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, neacalace that is circular with black lines and white background to make it look like a spider web Age: 17 Personality: nice, smart, hyper, serious when it comes to Damian picking on Riku, childish at times, fighter Likes: when Damian dosent pick on Riku, candy, fighting videogames, swimming)

"Yuu! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Damian said with his hand on his chest.

"Sorry." Yuu said smiling sheepishly at him.

"Well now that everyone's here we should probably be headed off to the Xiaolin Temple." I said picking up my stuff.

"Y-Yea." Riku said obviously still scared about the idea of going there.

"I am so going to win this bet!" Damian said as we all walked off towards the Xiaolin Temple.

"No! I am! If I win I'll be able to buy lots of candy!" Yuu said with his face beaming.

"Dude, you're seriously going to buy $60.00 of candy?" I asked suprised. *I mean I know he likes candy but 60 dollars worth?* I thought waiting for him to answer.

"Of course! I'm going to be in candy heaven in a month.!" Yuu said practically drooling just by thinking about it.

"You really need to go to candy rehab." Damian said with an anime sweatdrop.

"Is there even such a thing as candy rehab?" Riku asked actually wondering if there was such a thing.

"Of course not!" I said as we exited the forest, starting to walk on the old dirt road to the temple that you could barely see anymore.

"Well staying in this place for a month won't be hard. After all it's not like this place is really haunted." Damian said confidently.

"Yea! I mean Serina wouldn't actually have us stay in a place that is actually haunted! Right Serina!" Yuu said slightly skipping up next to me putting an arm around my shoulder, as the Xiaolin Temple came into view.

"Well in all honesty, I believe this place is haunted." I said to them as they all stopped in their tracks at what I said.

"Wh-what!?" they all said as I kept walking closer to the temple.

"Well yea. I wouldn't want to come here if it wasn't." I said stopping to look behind me.

"You do know by you guys just standing there we're burning daylight. Meaning if this place is really haunted we'll be unpacking in the dark." I said looking at them. *That really got them moving.* I thought as I saw them run almost all the way there. I ran to catch up with them as they tried to catch their breath. "W-wow y-you actually ran a-all the way to th-the gates." I said panting in an attempt to catch my breath.

"W-well I g-guess w-w-we sh-should go i-in now." Riku said practically shaking.

"Y-yea. After all we need t-to find out which rooms we-we'll be staying in." Yuu said obviously still a little shaken up over what I said.

"Yea. You're right." I said walking through the gates.

"This place really is ancient." Damian said looking around.

I have to agree with him on that one. Some of the buildings were rubble, a few were still standing, a huge cylindrical building was starting to crumble, and if there was a garden area it was probably long dead. "Well lets go find a place to sleep." I said walking towards a still standing building.

"Wait for us!" Yuu said running after me. When I got inside the building it looked like it was an old kitchen.

"L-looks like t-this isn't the p-place where w-we can s-sleep." Riku said starting to get comfortable.

"Yea. Lets go." Damian said walking off through a hall from the kitchen. We all followed Damian and ended up in what looked like stalls. We all went in and noticed tht inside the stalls were thin mattress-type things, with a pillow and blanket.

"I guess this is where the monks slept." I said walking into one. It had pink things and pictures in it so I'm assuming that this was Kimiko's old room. *Well I guess this will work. I'll clean out every pink thing tomorrow.* I thought as I started unpacking. When everyone was done unpacking I stood up. "I guess there's only one thing to do." I said leaning against the wall.

"What would that be?" Riku asked.

"This. Jack Spicer's ghost! If you can here me then I want to tell you something! I invite you to try to scare my friends and I out of the Xiaolin Temple by the 24th of November!" I shouted out loud.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" my friends yelled at me.

"What. I just don't want this to be a piece of cake." I said.

"He might kill us!" Yuu shouted.

"No he won't. I invited him to scare us NOT kill us." I said stressing the not. "Anyways the sun is starting to set, so we should get to bed." I said going into my stall..room..thing. I got under the blanket and went to sleep...but before I did I thought I heard someone's voice say "Thanks for inviting me.".


	3. Chapter 2 Feeling Eyes

I woke up to see that it was still somewhat dark out. I looked over at the clock next to my thin mattress to see it was only 6:30. *Might as well get up, most likely I won't be able to get back to sleep anyways.* I thought yawning. I looked over at the front of my bedroom stall and thought I saw a black shadow move past it. *I must be seeing things since I'm so sleepy.* I thought sitting up. I opened up my backpack to get some new cloths on. I started to take off my shirt when I felt like someone was watching me. Looking over to the bedroom stalls opening I saw nothing. *Must be my imagination* I thought continuing to get dressed. The entire time I got dressed I felt eyes on me, but I had my eyes on the bedroom stalls opening and no one was there. *I really need to wake up.* I thought standing up and leaving my bedroom stall. I looked into Riku and Damian's bedroom stalls to see them asleep. When I got to Yuu's bedroom stall I saw him huddled in the left corner of his bedroom stall shivering. "Yuu, what's wrong?" I asked going over to him.

"R-red e-eyes b-bl-black s-shadow s-song." Yuu said shaking looking even more pale then he normally did.

"Yuu you're not making any sense. Snap out of it." I said softly punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Yuu said rubbing his arm. "What was that for!" Yuu whisper shouted at me.

"To snap you out of what ever trance you were in." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuu asked.

"When I came in here you were huddled in the corner, we're in now shaking. When I asked you what's wrong you stuttered out red eyes, black shadow, song. Care to explain?" I asked him.

"Well I woke up to hear part of the song you mentioned in the story. I sat up to see where it was coming from, but instead I saw a tall black shadow with glowing red eyes looking at me. I-it came in a-and bent down, saying "You're first." It then disappeared like it was never there." Yuu said partially stuttering as he remembered the event.

"When did it happen?" I asked curiously.

"A few minutes ago." Yuu said trying to keep calm.

*There might have been more to that black shadow than I thought. Wait does that mean it was watching me get dressed?!* I thought getting visibly mad at the second thought.

"Serina, what's wrong?" Yuu asked trying to back up further into the corner.

Now the reason he's backing up into the corner is, when I get mad I tend to leave a trail of destruction behind. As you heard and angry Serina makes a murderous Serina. What makes me the most mad are complete perverts that try to look into the girls locker room. Now I might have a perverted ghost that I can't even see, spying on me.

"You don't want to know." I said as my hands clenched into fists, grinding my teeth unconsciously.

"Ok. How about we make breakfast for everyone?" Yuu asked standing up.

"Sure...did we even bring food? I don't mean candy, Yuu." I said right before I knew he was going to pull out something involving candy.

Yuu opened his mouth to say something, but shut his mouth. It looked like he was in thought for a minute. "I...don't think so?" Yuu asked more than said.

"Well this is just perfect! We have no food, water, and we can't leave for a month!" I yelled loud enough to wake up Riku and Damian.

"Serina what are you yelling about?" Riku yawned out.

"Yea. I was having an awsome dream." Damian said sleepily.

"We don't have food or water and we can't leave for a month." I said sighing. "I can't believe we remember everything except for that. The top two nessesities for survival and we forgot them." I said as I started bashing my head against the nearest wall.

"Wait! You mean we're going to die here!?" Riku shouted in fright.

"What do you think Einstein? No food plus no water equils...?" Damian trailed off sarcastically.

Like any one who is sane and starts having a panic attack everyone except for me started running around and yelling at the top of their lungs "OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!" and "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!" but I just stood there trying to think. "Hey guys I th-" I started.

"I CAN'T DIE YET I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Damian yelled nearly running into a wall.

"Guys if-" was all I got out before I was interrupted again.

"I WANT MY MOM!" Riku yelled running into Yuu causing them to become a panicing heap on the floor.

"He-" I tried to speak again.

"I CAN'T DIE AND LEAVE MY PRECIOUS CANDY UNGUARDED!" Yuu yelled tripping over the panic heap falling ontop of it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU!?" I yelled over them. It became as silent as the grave as soon as I yelled that. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, I'm going to go look and see if there's any herbs, mushrooms, or anything else to eat. I know it's not something we would like to eat but if I can find some it will be better than nothing." I said calmly.

"Ok. Look out for the ghost!" Yuu said as I walked out of the stall bedrooms.

I have been looking around for an hour but I still haven't found anything. I walked past the fron't of the temple to see a garden. The garden as I thought was dead. I saw a boy about my age with pale white skin, a cresent marking under one eye and a cresent line with a line going down from the middle of it below the other eye, crimson hair, red eyes, a black trench coat, black pants, black boots, black fingerless gloveswith silver studs on the knuckles, and a weird backpack on. *I didn't know someone else was here. Oh well, they are probably here on a dare or bet like us. I'll ask him if he has any food to spare* I thought walking over to him. "Hi my name's Serina. What's your's?" I asked him.

"My name's Jack." he said still looking at the dried out pond.

"Are you here on a dare?" I asked him. He turned towards me and shook his head no. "Oh well is there anyplace in the temple where I can get food?" I asked him.

"You check the kitchen?" Jack asked walking over to me.

"Yea about...fifteen minutes ago." I said. Jack took my wrist then took me back to the kitchen. He walked us over to the refrigerator, let go of my hand and motioned for me to open it. "Dude this thing probablly stopped working one-hundred years ago." I said looking at him like he's off his rocker. All he did was motioned for me to open the refrigerator again. I opened the frige to feel cool air rush out and see fresh food there. My eyes went wide with astonishment. *H-how is this possable? It's over one-hundred years old! It shouldn't be working! Well I guess I should say thanks to Jack for doing this.* I thought to myself. I closed the frige door. "Thanks for the help Ja..ck?" I said turning around expecting to see Jack there, but he wasn't. It was as if he completely dissapeared. *Wait how could...* I thought before my eyes widened in realization.

I had just met the ghost of Jack Spicer.

**Auther's Note: Hi sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I was just really busy with school so I didn't have the chance to continue this. I also would like to read comments on how I can make my stories better or if you have any ideas you might want to see in here just message me.**


End file.
